


4am and i'm so done with you

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Roman was burned once. He won't let it be twice.





	

The phone lights up and vibrates a couple of inches across the table. Roman stares at it for a long time. It is 4am and he is still awake. He shouldn't be but he is. It narrows the list of possible texters down. He rubs his hands together and picks up the phone. _Seth_. He clicks buttons till the message appears and then deletes it. _Rome please_ is scarred on the back of his eyeballs but he doesn't care. That bridge is long gone. No, he's been down that road and burned. He's not stupid enough to do it again.


End file.
